


Greek gods

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Love Circle, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: Bulla has a thing for Son men. What will our naughty girl do?
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Gohan, Bra Briefs/Son Goku, Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Greek gods

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the reading. If you don't like this whole love circle, don't read it, you've been warned.

_ Haven't you ever wondered what it feels like to be in heaven? Soft... quiet and warm, but not in the way that warmth smothers you. If not the way everything seems to fit together perfectly, you reach an unexplainable level of wisdom and peace, your mind becomes clear, no thoughts go through your mind, no worries at all, just you and heaven. Yes, that's how I imagine most people imagine it. But my sky is very different from the white dawn of purity, oh yes it is. My sky is red, exciting, merciless, strong and unruly, sexy, and unmatched. _

I take a sigh of satisfaction and drink some of the wine in my glass, I enjoy the water at a perfect temperature that embraces my body, with my other hand I play with the bubbles made by the foam that covers me in its shadows. I continue with my eyes closed and I know that I am not alone, a smile of satisfaction appears on my chubby lips.

"Is that okay, Princess? Or louder? "The low voice comes from the front side. The first of the Greek gods ask me with that brazen smile as he massages my feet with his calloused hands that for a moment you think is it possible that those huge hands are soft and delicate?  _ Oh, believe me, that when he proposes, they are. _

"It's perfect Gohan, keep it up and you'll get your reward" she whispers gladly and with my other free foot, I caressed her tanned biceps. The rib cage behind me, which was as comfortable as the most expensive pillow, was breathing easy. It seemed that her heart was not beating as slowly as she was breathing, her beautiful big hands rested on my shoulders making relaxing circles on them while every now and then she deposited some little kiss on my neck that made me sigh and my nipples rise under the foam.

"What about me Princess? Will I get my reward for these massages?" whispered another rock voice in my right ear making me tremble, the other Greek god appeared on the scene. 

"Mmmm, maybe so... Goten. But you can't stop until I say so. “

the grunt sensually in response and I could feel his hard cock against my ass,  _ oh my God. _

"Princess, don't forget me" whispered another voice to my left, I opened my eyes and happily accepted the grape that the last Greek god of the herd was brought to me. I took the fruit that was between his big fingers and ate it in a very sensual way without taking my eyes off his dark eyes, which were licking their lips anxious for more. 

"Oh Goku how do you think such a thing of me "I commented offended when I finished eating "It will be your dick and not a grape that will be in my mouth when we finish this glorious bath" I whispered playfully winking at her

"Bra awake, Bra awake now" I opened my eyes with a start by evaluating my surroundings,  _ this was not the huge bathtub, there are no Greek gods and the glass of wine.  _ This was my fucking house with an annoying Pan waking me up from probably the wettest dream I was having. 

"Oh, hell no! I'm awake, osh!"I grunted annoyed and sat down on my bed, thankful to have a huge oar that covered my obviously wet panties. "What are you doing here?" I whispered as I rubbed my eyes and got up.

"What, what am I doing here? I came for dinner, like every Friday duh. Your mom sent me to tell you that dinner is ready, we're all downstairs waiting for you, clearly, you forgot "I sigh in denial as I open the door to my room" You have 5 minutes "it was the last thing she said before he left.

"Great" I muttered angrily as I got up and changed quickly. I took a pair of tight black leather jeans, a red lace bra, and a long sleeve blouse with cleavage that showed my beautiful breasts and the beginning of the sexy bra. I smiled satisfied, washed my face, put on some light makeup, combed my hair loose, grabbed my heels, and left my room. Friday night dinners always consisted of my family and mostly just bread and their parents, but coming down the stairs and seeing the 3 Son's that less than 15 minutes ago were making me have an orgasm just by imagining them were there on the table. Oh hell, I think I'm going to need more than one round of groping myself to calm these hormones down. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was finally able to translate the Greek gods into English. I did it because I really have some chapters made to finish this crazy hahaha thing however I am not 100% convinced of how I was writing them, so I will not upload them yet. I hope you liked it and you know your comments are super important to me.


End file.
